Alive
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: Just a little something I wrote back at the end of season 3. What I wanted to be in the trunk.


_**Hey, I'm back, this is something I wrote aback at the season 3 finale and I thought i'd see if anyone wanted me to post more, so read and review!**_

Chapter 1

When Spencer opened the trunk after the A message they all jumped back and gasped at the sight in front of them. CeCe and Lucas tied up and gaged. Surprisingly Aria was the first to move, inching forward. Spencer was seconded along with Mona right after. Spencer moved closer checking CeCe for a pulse, their was one, it was weak but there. She then moved to Lucas, no pulse. She quickly moved away, "A-Aria, help me get CeCe, o-out" Spencer said softly. Hanna and Emily finally snapped out of their trances, and Hanna clutched on to Emily trying to look away from her friend's dead body. Aria and Spencer lifted CeCe out of the trunk "ugh" CeCe groaned her eyes fluttering open. They placed her on the ground softly "what happened?" Aria asked after she got the gag off, CeCe muttered something inaudible, Spencer bent down to CeCe's level "what happened?" She asked "I need Jason" She said sleepily "I need to tell him about Ali" she mumbled, Spencer took out her phone and tossed it to Aria "call Jason... Then Toby" She said. Aria opened the phone and dialed a number. "Jason" pause "CeCe needs you" pause "I'll see you soon" she closed the phone and looked to CeCe who was huddled crying "He'll be here soon" Aria said. Aria focused on Spencer's phone and called Toby.

Aria's Pov  
I dialed Jason's number, "Hello?" His sleepy voice asked "Jason" I said "Aria? What is it?" He asked "CeCe needs you" I told him "I'm coming" he said "I'll see you soon" I said then looked at CeCe, she was huddled next to Spencer sobbing "He'll be here soon" I told her. Then I went back to calling Toby. It rang four times, before he finally answered "What?" He asked "Toby, I-um, We're at the church, please come" I asked "I'll be there soon, thanks for telling me Aria, I know you guys don't fully trust me yet" he said "if Spencer believes you, so do I" I said "see you soon" he said "yeah" I hung up. I gave the phone back to Spencer, and sat next to CeCe n the ground, she had finally calmed herself. "Do you know what it's like being in a small space with a dead body?" She asked "yeah, I know the feeling" I said "not fun" I added lightly "Jason agreed to come pretty quick, what happened between you two?" I asked "when I left he called me, he wanted to meet me, in Virginia he told me that he didn't blame me for Ali, and I-I wanted to tell him but I couldn't I promised. We got back together and- and then Wilden found me, and..." She trailed off "promised who? What?" Spencer asked her "Was it Alison?" Mona asked "is she RedCoat?" Mona asked her again "she was protecting you, the real A- they have something on her, something she won't even tell me about" CeCe confessed "so she is alive, wait then who's body was found?" I asked "Ali had a twin Courtney, her parents sent her to a mental institution- Radley, then somewhere in Louisiana. She escaped, made some enemies and they killed her, but that was in North Carolina. Someone stole her body from the morgue there and buried her in Ali's yard. She had to leave, A forced her" CeCe continued. Before anyone could speak their was rustling in the woods, I was about to jump up when Toby emerged. Spencer stood and ran over to him, hugging him.

Spencer's Pov  
There was rustling in the woods next to us, Aria looked like she was going to get up but then relaxed, I looked where she was and jumped up, and ran over to Toby, And hugged him tightly, "I love you" I whispered "I love you too" he whispered back kissing me softly, god I missed his lips. I pulled away sensing we we being watched, all eyes were on us "go talk to Em" I whispered letting go of him, but before I could walk away he grabbed my hand. We went over to the group and Emily hugged him "I'm sorry" he told her "it's okay" she said. "We need to move the car" I decided "yeah" Aria agreed, but Hanna shook her head "just get the video" she said, Mona had gloves and opened the car door grabbed the video. "I'll call Jason, tell him to meet us at your place?" I nodded, Aria grabbed her phone then looked at CeCe "do you want to call him?" She asked "nah, you can, I'd rather not have to explain everything to him over the phone" she responded, Aria dialed Jason's number "Hey Jason, when you get here meet us at Spencer's house" pause "Kay, see you then" she said hanging up "about an hour" she told us.

**hope you liked the first chapter, I'll post more if I get something positive. **

**Thanks, **

**_JasamLanteLuva_**


End file.
